1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to transmitting a universal plug and play audio/video stream, and more particularly, to transmitting a universal plug and play audio/video (UPnP-AV) stream, which transmits a media stream using an integrated protocol of an UPnP-AV protocol for a home network service and a residential Ethernet subscription protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a universal plug and play (UPNP) is a networking architecture, which enables network home devices, such as PCs, PDAs, printers, wideband routers, home appliances, and others, to perform plug and play functions in home networks.
UPNP is a technology of extending a simple ability of plug and play of devices in an operating system (OS) to the entire network. Also, UPNP-AV has been developed in a general UPNP architecture, especially for an AV content transmission among network devices. In addition to UPNP, experience of zero-configuration multimedia becomes possible at home.
Currently, a residential Ethernet is a new standardization scheme in the IEEE 802 Working Group. The residential Ethernet provides a time-sensitive delivery with respect to a reliable point-to-point universal intermediate-layer cable media among endpoints. The AV applications can set isochronous stream connections on the residential Ethernet.
Currently, UPnP-AV support four types of transmission protocols, such as “http-get”, “rtsp-rtp-udp”, “internal”, and “ice 61883”, clearly defined. However, in the UPnP-AV, an integrated transmission protocol, in addition to the residential Ethernet, has not yet been considered.
In addition, the residential Ethernet (ResE) can provide secured quality of service (QoS) 2-layer connections for the AV stream. However, in the actual AV applications, it has not been considered how to use such a connection service.